


Afternoon Delight

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, Kara is so easily flustered, Lillian So Didn't Need To Know That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara visits Lena in her office at CatCo and reveals a bit too much information to the other person in the room that she didn't even see was there.





	Afternoon Delight

Kara walked into Lena's office and smiled. She spoke in a sultry tone. “It's 4:30, Lena. It's time for me to sit on your face and tell you how much I love you!”   
Lena blushed crimson. “Kara!” 

“Well, that was something I truly didn't need to know.” A voice spoke.   
Kara turned and yelped. “Lillian Luthor?!” 

“Yes, that's me. Well, I am going to go and get drunk.” Lillian frowned and left the room.  
“Kara! Please, make sure you know who else is in the room! My mother did not need to know that!” Lena groaned.

“Yeah, that was not something I wanted to tell to anyone.” Kara groaned. “How the hell did she get here anyway?”   
“My mother is part ninja, I swear it.” Lena groaned.  
“Fair enough.” Kara frowned. “So, what do we do now?” 

“Well, someone is not getting sex for a week.” Lena smirked.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kara groaned.

“Just kidding, dear.” Lena grinned.  
Kara sighed with relief. “Oh, Rao, don't tease me like that.” 

&^&

“Alex! I messed up big time!” Kara groaned and walked into Alex's apartment.   
Alex chuckled. “What happened?” 

“I went into Lena's office today and I made the joke I normally make, and Lillian was there and heard it.” Kara groaned.

She buried her face in her hands. “Kara, Lillian Luthor hearing you make a joke isn't the worst thing ever.” 

“It's really bad, Alex.” Kara groaned. “Lena and I. I, we've been together in secret for awhile.”   
Alex's eyes widened. “Wow. Okay. I didn't expect that.”

“So, I like to go into her office at 4:30 and make her relax and feel better about a tense day at work by telling her it's time for me to sit on her face and tell her I love her.” Kara frowned.  
Alex snickered. “Wow. That's pretty bad.”   
“I don't think this could get worse.” Kara whimpered.

“Oh, don't worry about it, Kara.” Alex grinned. “Just a joke.”   
“Yeah, but I mean, I've done that before.” Kara blushed.

Alex grinned. “Well, Kara, I'm not completely surprised.”   
Kara chuckled meekly. “This is so awkward.” 

“No, Kara, it would only be considered awkward if Lillian walked in on you sitting on Lena's face.” Alex smirked.

Kara blinked and then groaned. “Alex. I know it's like the sibling code to tease me, but come on...”

“As long as you never wanted to bang Lillian.” Alex grinned.

“Oh, hell no! I love Lena, not her mom. Even if her mom is good looking. Let's face it.” Kara groaned.

Alex chuckled. “Sorry, I just have to mess with you.”   
“I know. I just can't believe I did that and didn't realize Lillian was there.” Kara groaned.

“We all make mistakes, Kara.” Alex smiled.

“I'll get over it in time.” Kara groaned.  
“I know you will, Kara. You may be embarrassed now, but in time you'll look back at this and laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara means well, she does. She just sometimes forgets about checking the room out before she makes her jokes. :)


End file.
